dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bluff
What is the RANGE of Bluff? : At all levels, the range is 4 and it is unboostable. Even if you're wearing +range gear or you get hit with a +range or -range effect, the range is still always 4. Adding that to the page. BadMrMojo 13:43, 21 July 2006 (UTC) yea Bluff ?? Bluff now 4 ap ... sux realy or not ?? new bluff is horrible, i want it back at 3 =(( *Yes, I think it really was a bad idea to put it up to 4AP at level 5. I don't like it like that, since I play a LVL 75 Bluff Eca. It doesnt make anymore fun now... --Katsche 17:35, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *I hate to have to get it all the way to lvl 6 just to bluff twice. Being a bluff eca was a challenge in the first place since no other spells really call for chance or agility. I miss the way it used to be and think Dofus should turn it back. Besides, it was random enough. Crit hits previously changed if it was agil or chance you were bluffing with. I hate doing 5 dmg with it now. :(( new bluff is horrible change it back!!!Plz Dofus!!! it wasn't really that bad, oh who am i kidding? i hate doing 12 damage after wheel of fortune! its torture Do you really even have to ask? I think the nerf was nice... specially since what they did to xelors >_< If they were going to make such a drastic change to Eca-life, one that makes an entire build vanish, then they need to give Eca a stat reset so they can get back points used to power Bluff, like chance. Without bluff, what the hell do i need chance for? I know it was done because young bluff players can outplay any other class at LOW levels, but a Bluff Eca gets really hard at High levels, so it balanced itself out. If it was already balanced, why did they have to nerf it? :There are solutions, like going for 8PA equip, changing to Hidsad bow (very effective), maybe turning your eca to an hybrid str/agi... But the nref does make the Eca/Agi builds more challenging. Also, the new release will allow you to make kind of quest that will allow you to "reroll" your character - any class, only losing scrolled points. --Lirielle 15:30, 13 August 2007 (UTC) I've begun to use Bluff when resistances of monsters preclude using my earth based skills. Granted, if you have no agi or chance, you're not going to do much dmg, but in a ancestral tree set, it can be quite effective when there are few other options. I quite like bluff now. Ukando Hat + clover and some other crit gear can easily bring it to 1/2. Grab an AP amulet and gelano and you've got high base damage right there! I use a 50% damage pet, maged vegicape and wheel of fortune. Suddenly you've got a extremely potent spell, which can be cast twice per turn, reducing the 'riskyness' significantly. Since there is only a 25% chance of doing unstable damage every turn. And even then, it can still hit up to 45 base damage. I like the way bluff was changed. It suits the ecaflip (gambler) style better. And why are you complaining? At level 6, it's still 3ap, so just get there. And that's just one spell. Summoning claw, smell, moon hammer. These additions can make the 'bluff' ecaflip build a very formidable build indeed. Bluff edits If the recent edits are too specific, then please also take a look at Coins Throwing, which is a mess. Joewoof 11:44, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Bluff with Invisibility of Others. Hello , I have noticed today that the spell Bluff won't break the invisibility state (if it is made invisible by a Sram with the spell Invisibility of Others). Is this normal or a bug ? regards,Myjoeky (talk) 07:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC)